Methods of mobile optical recognition currently available focus upon biometric identification, be it face recognition, fingerprint or any combination of biometric features. The main issue with biometric detection is not only the technical challenges on mobile devices it is also about protecting the user's identity and privacy. What is required is a different approach to mobile optical recognition.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,222,996 (Smith et al) entitled “Radio frequency identification tags adapted for localization and state indication” describes some expanded uses for radio frequency identification (RFID) in a context of physically locating objects within a warehouse.